Normal Jealousy
by Flooks
Summary: Harry leaves Ginny for Cho, the beautiful raven-haired girl. Needing love and feeling lust for Draco Malfoy, Ginny feels like life can get no better than this.


A/N: I wrote this because I've been hooked on Harry/Ginny ships suddenly. So it's the typical 'My boyfriend broke up with me and now I want you, my ex-boyfriend's enemy, to go out with me to make him jealous. I mean, come on! Look at the goddamn title of the story!   
**Title: **Normal Jealousy   
  
**Chapter**: 1—'Deal'   


  
**Spoilers: **All books   


  
**Plot: **Harry leaves Ginny for Cho, the beautiful raven-haired girl. Needing love and feeling lust for Draco Malfoy, Ginny feels like life can get no better than this.

  
  
**Ships**: Harry/Cho/Ginny; Ginny/Draco/Harry; Ron/Hermione; Pansy/Draco   
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 1 "DEAL"   
  
**'It could've been me?' asked Ginny quietly, waiting for Harry's answer. He was the kind of boy that always seemed to be nervous and he fidgeted, tightening the grip on his sleeves.   
  
'Yeah,' he gave her a glance and saw that she was smiling. He straightened up, and smiled back slightly. 'I mean, you and I did—but I suppose it didn't really work.'   
  
'You and Cho?' Ginny asked, as she kindly put a hand on Harry's cheek. Her fingers drifted, moving to the arches of his nose and to his dark eyebrows. She traced the fine hairs with her pinky and suddenly with an unexpected impulse, brought him closer to kiss his lightning bolt scar. She felt him shudder slightly as her lips touched his hot skin and oh, how much she missed the feeling of him…  
  
'Me and Cho—we… I don't know what to say, Ginny,' said Harry as he looked at her face, her slightly parted lips that taught him how to love and the eyes that he fell in love with, those dark orbs giving him chills. He remembered how her hair used to cascade down her back when he undid her hair knots and how she looked when she stepped out of the shower, flushed and lovely. His hands balled into a fist to stop him from reaching out and touching her, when he thought of the times when he unraveled her body from the long cotton nightgowns she wore, those things she would do to him…   
  
'No need to say anything Harry. Things happen.'   
  
Harry was unconvinced. 'But I feel as though I left you and it just doesn't feel right.'   
  
'You never left me—it was just something that was never meant to be.' Her voice quivered.   
  
***   
  
It stung, like sour juice hitting her eye except it filled her with stronger pain and she blinked quietly, trying to stop the tears. She hated potions so much, seeing her friends talk non-stop about useless things, Slytherin laughing ferociously at stupid pranks. Breaking up with Harry had changed her perspective of life and she seemed to scorn the world for even having Harry in life. Voldemort should have killed Harry.   
  
During lunch, she hurried to Hagrid where she cried and cried about how she felt alone all the time—how when she saw him and Cho, she wanted to scream and yell horrid things to them.   
  
'You mustn't let it get t'yer, Ginny! I know how embarressin' it must be to even see 'im but maybe, yer should talk to 'im and get use ter 'im with Cho.'   
  
Ginny sniffled and nodded, holding on to her handkerchief. 'I'm not even sure I can do that,' she paused. 'I avoid him most of the time.'   
  
'Don't worry, Ginny. I've got some jolly good ideas.'   
  
***   
  
Turned out that Hagrid's 'jolly good ideas' was merging the sixth and seventh year Care of Magical Creatures classes together. She whimpered slightly when she thought about the horrid Slytherin and Harry at the same time every other day for an hour and a half. She swore she would never tell Hagrid anything ever again.   
  
She met Colin—who had abandoned his camera several years ago—ruffling his hair slightly. Colin was one of her closest friends and he had grown up to be a very good-looking boy. He had thick blond hair and he had a very, very nice face—even better than that blasted Potter. He had that shy kind of grin that made her feel better all the time, and there was even a time when they both fancied each other, but that was long over.   
  
They walked over to Hagrid's hut where many students talked, some sitting on the floor, others leaning against the fences. She saw Ron and Harry almost immediately and she grabbed Colin's arm to steer away.   
  
He looked at her once they were behind a large crowd. 'You still haven't talked to Harry.' It wasn't a question but a comment that was nothing but the truth and then she remembered that she had promised Colin to talk to Harry earlier.   
  
She looked at the floor grimly before stifling a cry. 'Oh, how could I? He's always there and—You know what? I hate him. I hate that stupid insufferable—'   
  
'You know you don't mean that.'   
  
Ginny wiped her tears. God, it seemed like she was always crying and she just never stopped. 'Colin, I think I really do mean it.'   
  
Colin embraced her with a gentle friendly hug and she stopped the tears soon after that.   
  
Hagrid suddenly came before them, holding several little cages and smiled at Ginny, giving her a slight wink. As he passed by her, he whispered, 'Now yer can talk to 'Arry all yer wante!'   
  
She gave him a little fake smile that convinced him that she liked his idea and he walked away to a large rock that he used all the time as sort of a stage. He uncovered the black cloth that shielded the cages and nobody said a thing.   
  
He had brought bats, of all things to bring. Hagrid could sense their impatience and shook is head. 'These aren't normal bats, mind ya. They're premature baby vampire bats, see. Found 'em one day all 'ungry, the poor darlings. I just 'ad to feed 'em and I thought, why not show the class 'is. In a few weeks, 'ey'll turn into 'uman vampires. '   
  
Ginny heard several people whisper in anxiousness. Draco Malfoy was the first to speak. 'What d'you feed them? You planning to kill us and feed them with our blood?'   
  
Hagrid looked disarmed as ever. 'Heavens No! Got me some stag blood from Snape and I 'ave some packs so yer' can feed'em.'   
  
Everybody shook their heads in protest and Ginny couldn't but feel a little sorry for the half giant. She spoke aloud trying to sound excited. 'That's a great, Hagrid. Should we get into groups?' Hagrid looked up and gave her his grin.   
  
'I'll just come 'round and put yer in pairs, I suppose.' Hagrid put people in groups and she could see Harry with Ron, who was picking up the packet of blood with two fingers, looking highly nauseous. 'Colin, yer can be with—' he paused. '—Ah, Helen, over here!'   
  
Ginny bit her lip hopefully, hoping for a kind Griffindor, not a Slytherin. She stepped back into an unselected crowd and Hagrid passed her without even a glance. 'Goyle and Crabbe! Yer two look like born partners!' he gather the two fat boys together. Slowly, the group grew smaller and smaller until Ginny was left with a few hopefully nice boys and girls.   
  
'Ginny! I 'avne't seen yer. 'Ow 'bout yer and Draco?'   
  
She wanted to scream NO but that sounded quite bad. After all, Harry was there and she dare look like fool to him after what had happened. It was strange. She had loved him once with all the love she could give but now… it was so different.   
  
Someone said no and it was Draco Malfoy who had said it with such disgust and hatred that Ginny glanced at him with eagerness. He looked rather good, his blond hair a little longer than Colin's, just below the ear and surprisingly, as he pointed at her frantically yelling at Hagrid, she liked the hatred he had for her. It was an emotion nobody had ever shown her and it intrigued her even more when Harry looked over and spied them together. He raced over, leaving Ron rather red as a bat clung to his arm.   
  
'Hagrid, clearly Ginny doesn't want to be partners with Malfoy. I mean, they aren't exactly—' He stopped, not knowing what to say.   
  
She spoke up. 'That's not true Harry. I'm fine with being partners with him.' She grabbed Malfoy's arm and took a packet of red blood. 'Come on Malfoy, let's have a look at the bats.' Ginny glanced back to see Harry looking rather lost and confused.   
  
'Get off me, Weasley. I don't want to be your partner.'   
  
Ginny took out a bat, which hung tightly to her sleeve. 'That's a little to late, isn't it?'   
  
Malfoy stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked about, glancing at the other slytherins. Why couldn't he be with Blaise or some girl except for that _Weasley?_ It was like punishment and he hated being stuck with a muggle-lover. Suddenly Harry Potter passed him and was talking to Weasley.   
  
'Ginny, I know you don't like him. Why don't you join me and Ron or Hermione? She's stuck with Pansy Parkinson and she'd very much like to have you with her.'   
  
The girl shook her head 'I'm fine.'   
  
'Are you sure?'   
  
'Absolutely. Now, go. Ron looks like he's in agony.' A small little giggled escaped her lips and her smile faded as Harry walked away.   
  
Draco glanced at her with curiosity. Wasn't Weasley dating Potter or had they broken up which was what it looked like. 'You broke up with him?'   
  
She gave him a glare and he could see her eyes getting wet as she pat the bat quietly. 'Yeah, so? I hate him.' She tightened her grip on the bat. 'I hate him so bloody much.'   
  
'That is too bad.' It was not sincere but an act of mocking. A sneer was heard. 'Did you love him?'   
  
'I deny it.'   
  
Another sneer. 'So when he came, you were trying to make him jealous?'   
  
She looked away, her face starting to colour. 'I suppose I'm trying to make him want me again.'  
  
'It doesn't look like its working for very long, does it?'   
  
She dared not to speak any more and fed the bat.   
  
'I can help you make him jealous some more and it'll _kill _him.'   
  
With a quick click of the cage, with the bat in, she waved to Hagrid about going to the washroom and grabbed Draco Malfoy with her. He only followed quietly, turning to give Harry—who was staring—a little wink before keeping on. She pulled him towards the large stone bridge far away Hagrid's hut, beyond view. Serious, with a stern look, she coloured again, if it were possible. 'I want to make him jealous.'   
  
Raising his arch line of blond hair above his eyes, he stepped closer to her, one hand moving to touch her hair. 'Do you now?' she nodded. 'I'll tell you what. Give me a snog right now.'   
  
The stubborn girl replied, 'Snog?'   
  
'Yes.'   
  
'I'm not quite sure about snogging.'   
  
He breathed heavily as he looked at her under the bridge, his face growing darker; either with pleasure and lust or simply the shadow. 'You'll be quite sure after.' He kissed her.   
  
***  
  
Harry looks at Malfoy as he gets dragged behind Ginny who seems awfully anxious to go to the washroom but he knows that they're going to talk—or kiss. It's hard to tell with Ginny. She's very gullible sometimes; Harry knows this because this was how he got her to go to a closet where he was hiding and waiting for a little kiss or two.   
  
Then Malfoy gives him a wink, probably just to piss him off and HELL!, it's working. Harry strains his eyes, and suddenly his head flashes with images of the two of them in a setting. He can spy on them using this power; it is a privilege to have, granted by The Order of Phoenix. He concentrates harder and suddenly he sees them under a bridge talking.   
  
At least they're talking and Ginny doesn't seem extremely happy when he goes and touched her hair. Harry concentrates harder, like a life or death situation and suddenly, a burst of sound can be heard only by him.   
  
'—give me a snog right now,' an impatient voice says.   
  
Fortunately Harry hears Ginny talk blankly. 'Snog?' Draco Malfoy confirms and she replies with a simple 'I'm not quite sure about snogging.'   
  
Harry is shocked as a bundle of luscious pale locks merges into fiery red hair, hands traveling to have minds of their own. Ginny makes a deep noise, one that she used to make when _he_ touched her and the other head detaches from her to send her a satisfied look. Harry's hands turn into fists knowing that his girl enjoys pleasure with another man and he feels like he's to die as she bends down to kiss his neck. It's a horrific sight; Ginny's mouth firmly attached to the boy's pale skinned neck, while Malfoy growls, his hands wrapped in her hair, making her stop. He bends to bite her and she wreathes under his strong, violent kisses, her head bending back to give him a greater access. It looks as if both are ready to devour each other.   
  
Thank goodness they suddenly stop. But Harry wants to continue to listen but Hagrid dismisses the class. His concentration is broken and he goes to Hagrid, asking, 'What about Ginny and Malfoy? Should I go get them?' He sounds needy and eager, even he can tell.   
  
Clearly, Hagrid knows something that he does not know and only smiles and tells Harry to find them.   
  
***  
  
'Did you enjoy that?' Malfoy asked patiently as he wiped his mouth with one long finger.   
  
She blushed under his gaze, making a note not do that any time soon. 'I'm not quite sure,' Ginny paused, 'But—Fine. I'll do anything to have him back.'   
  
  
***********   
TBC   
  
  
_REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW  
  
REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW  
  
  
A/n: Tell me what you think okay? I know it's total crap but do tell what you think. _


End file.
